fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Isle of Nome
Isle of Nome (こじま おおぶり とくになし Kojima Ooburi Tokuninashi) is one of the most mysterious and unmapped places in all of Earthland. It is renown for its mysterious history and as a trade paradise of sorts where magic, science, and human intelligence converge and hybridize. It has been led by the Royal Council in their palace west from the island's capital, Theoria. They are also known for their over-abundance of Lacrima crystal located within a hidden mine in the town of Morhaven, which they apply to almost everything in their daily lives. (lights, energy sources, holograms, etc.) Amazingly, society has only been established on one half fo the island, meaning that the other half has not been explored yet. It is nicknamed The Land Spirited Away. History The history of the isle is unknown to most of the general public; only a selective few are aware of how the island came to be. While rumors spread about how it rose out of the ground 200 years ago, and floated above the ocean encircling Earthland, they cannot be proven as a fact; however, a very few selective people believe that a higher power had created this phenomena, and still exist in the shadows to this day. Today, Isle of Nome is a peaceful trading center for many pacifist mages, wandering traders, and innovative scientists and inventors, with a flourishing economy and a fair and moral government. Government The government is run by the Royal Council, who are all made up of weathy merchants, powerful mages, and even commoners. They are voted into position by votes through ballot voting in both the cities of Theoria and Morhaven. All decisions that the council makes must be a unanimous vote, with the head of the council declaring it. They usually step into affairs of outside threats and publishing of any form of knowledge and technology; thankfully, the council is very open-minded to the possibilities and has never rejected a peace treaty, product release, or request by the people. In times of need, they call upon their 'special forces' to protect the island and its inhabitants. Travel/Transportation Due to the large composition of the island, there are different modes of transportation one can take to travel around the island. While many people prefer walking or a four-wheeler, others prefer riding on domesticated animals found only on the island called, _____. These are a favorite among young children and teenagers. They are also used by the Task Enforcers as a standard form of transportation and outfit them with armor to protect them from possible projectiles and magic spells. Many mages also use Bounce Magic as a way to quickly get around the island as efficiently as any vehicle or _____; it was invented and brought into the open by PEACE, a company that invents useful magic, vehicles, and transportation that will benefit the island. Locations *'Royal Council's Government Building and Housing': Building and temporary housing for government members who appear for government affairs. *'Port of Nome': The dock of the island, this isn't your average port due to the fact that it is on a floating island. As such, it can only accept Avian modes of transportation, such as a blimp. Due to its complexity, the port could be called the first 'airport'. *'Theoria': The capital of the island, it is celebrated as the crossroads of ideas, magic, and sciences. Many renown mages and scientists are said to inhabit the city. *'Morhaven': A rundown town that is legendary for their lacrima mine, many people there are known to be hard-working and stubborn. Many travel to the village to try their luck at the mine. *'Arcadia Gates Academy': The official academy of sciences. magic, and tactics and academics, this is one of the most noteworthy schools in Earthland, just behind Ito Academy. Some of the Isle of Nome's most famous mages, scientist, and inventors graduated from this academy. *'Task Enforcers's Building': The rule enforcing department, this is the headquarters for the Task Enforcers, who are known to uphold the rules and ensure the safety of the general public. *'No Man's Land': The other half of the island that has yet to be explored and reported on, the name comes from the simple fact that those who set out to scout the unknown land is never heard from or seen again. Because of this, there are many tales and legends behind the disappearances spoken of among the inhabitants, tales of monsters that roam this part of the island restlessly. Gallery Isle of Nome Royal Palace.png|Royal Council's Government Building and Temporary Housing Isle of Nome Port.png|The Port of Nome Isle of Nome House.png|Typical Morhaven housing Isle of Nome City.png|The City of Theoria Isle of Nome Village Shops.png|The Town of Morhaven Isle of Nome Academy.png|Arcadia Gates Academy Category:Country Category:Location Category:Locations